


[Podfic] Give the World a Hangover

by Shmaylor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF JARVIS, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, stressed out news anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: "MCU, Tony, Tony reads Nietzsche while drunk and wakes up next morning to find he's conquered the planet."[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Give the World a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give the World a Hangover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949034) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> I debated whether or not to tag this with Drunk Podfic. I _did_ record it while drinking, but, except for slightly fuzzier articulation, it doesn't really sound like it and I left the tag off. That being said, there are 2 or 3 places where I read completely the wrong word ("imperial degrees" instead of "decrees", whoops). I'm not re-recording those because I know I wouldn't be able to match the tone, so please enjoy this cracky and enthusiastic performance as-is.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Give%20the%20World%20a%20Hangover.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Give the World a Hangover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949034)

 **Author:** [storiesfortravellers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 8 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Give%20the%20World%20a%20Hangover.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Give%20the%20World%20a%20Hangover.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
